3 Weeks Late
by missyme48
Summary: Maybe this was a dream? It wasn't a dream; the wave of nervous nausea that flooded over her, wave after wave, was too real to be a dream.


_So this one shot was done by request for Barbra Wach. Enjoy!_

Julia was late.

Her period was three weeks late. She couldn't be late. It was impossible for her to be late. She was sterile, for god sake. She couldn't be late, especially not now. She wasn't married and her engagement ring was shimmering gently in a stream of sunlight to remind her. It had been of moment of weakness for both of them. The inspector had taken a turn for the worst and she had decided that they shouldn't be alone. So, she had brought him home and they had sat on the couch for what had seemed like ages. Then they were kissing each other, her hands were taking of his jacket and they didn't stop.

Now, she was late. She was late and there was only one reason she could think of. Pregnant.

There was a light tap on the door. Julia put the calendar back in the drawer and told her maid to come in. She went through the dressing processes like a robot, devoid of any conscious feeling. The rest of the world had been reduced to white noise and this was the only thing that mattered. The corset was tightened but she didn't even flinch. Her hand went to her stomach and she gently rubbed the soft cotton of her white shirt. Maybe this was a dream? It wasn't a dream; the wave of nervous nausea that flooded over her, wave after wave, was too real to be a dream.

She forced herself to eat breakfast and then waited for William to arrive for their morning walk to the station. She knew she had to tell him There was no other way unless she went abroad but she had decided against it. Running from you problems only led to torment.

She was going to tell him, as soon as she had the chance.

She heard horse's hooves outside and walked to the window. She William's bowler hat first as he exited the carriage. Then his arms and she remembered how they had felt under her skin. She quickly put the thought out of her mind. It hadn't happened since and she knew it wouldn't happen until they were married. She let her maid open the door and then went out into the hall. She pinned her hat on and accepted his arm.

William talked all the way to the station. He regaled to her the ins and outs and the minutest detail of his latest case. She half- listened, made the appropriate responses at the appropriate time and refused to look at him until they were standing right in front of the station. He kissed her, said he would see her at lunch and went inside.

She made her way to the asylum on foot. She was early and she needed the time to think. She knew deep down that William would stay with her and she knew he would marry her quickly but there was this nagging part of her that was telling her she was on her own. She would tell him at lunch; she would find a private place and she would just say it. There was no other way.

She was meant to be sterile.

Lunch didn't work either. William was on a tight schedule, so they went to the closest place, which didn't give Julia a lot of time to find a private place. They ate in relative silence. William talked about the case and Julia asked questions but her heart wasn't in it. She played with her soup and by the time she had brought herself to eat it, it was cold.

"Julia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just not feeling very well."

"Maybe, you should go home?"

"I'll be fine. I should be heading back." She leaned over the table, kissed his cheek and left.

[X]

Julia sat on the carpet in front of the fire. She had a book open on her lap but she wasn't reading it. She couldn't read it, she couldn't focus long enough. All the words blurred together until they seemed to spell the word pregnant. She still couldn't believe it. She was pregnant.

She shouldn't be pregnant.

There was a knock on the door. She stood up but waited for her maid to answer it. She didn't believe her ears. William was here. She went out into the hall and her maid excused herself.

"William, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how are feeling."

"Feeling," she repeated, confused. She remembered lunch. "Oh yes, I'm fine."

William nodded. He didn't leave. "Are you sure?"

She nodded but she wasn't convincing herself and she wasn't convincing him either, judging by the look he was giving her. She couldn't help it; the tears welled up and spilled over. William wrapped her in his arms. She melted into him and focused on the sound of his heart. He gently stroked her back. When she stopped, she pulled away and went back into the parlour. He followed her.

"Julia, what's going on?" He asked as he sat beside her in front of the fire.

"I'm…..I….William, I'm late."

His eyebrows furrowed." Late for what?"

"Late. As in my monthly cycle.

Realisation spread across his face, but she couldn't tell if it he was happy or angry. Silence descended and Julia stared at him, trying to find any indicator about what he was feeling. He was a blank canvas. She turned to the fire and watched as the flames disappeared into the dark, endless tunnel.

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, William. I know, it was meant to be impossible and I know it was the last thing you were expecting. And we'll have to move up the wedding. William, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He turned to face her. "This is as much your fault as it is mine."

"I know but-"

"I'm going to be a father."

His face broke into a smile; the bright, infectious kind. She found herself smiling too; relieved. He was going to run and leave her.

You're right about the wedding though, Julia."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He put her arm around her. She closed her eyes.

She was pregnant.

She had no idea what she was meant to be feeling.


End file.
